


Orbeck and the Ashen One’s fingers

by Awolreel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ashen One would rather see him squirm, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orbeck tries to be a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: Orbeck tries and teach some magic.





	Orbeck and the Ashen One’s fingers

The smell of muddy dirt and a scent that only belongs to graveyards fills Orbeck’s nose. He dislikes coming outside of Firelink Shrine, not only because of the smell but for the hollows that roam the area. While Orbeck had quietly killed off any on the higher parts of the door to the inside of the Shrine, one could still silently walk up behind him. Especially with Orbeck being so distracted by the new spells from the new scroll. For the Undead Legion, a group known for their combat skills, to have a scroll with all sorts of wonderful spells, is completely unknown to Orbeck. The Ashen One had come through on his end of their agreement. Now, it was Orbeck’s turn to uphold his end.

Orbeck didn’t get long to think before he hears metal clanking towards in a steady fashion towards his left. Orbeck removes his dagger from its scabbard and he listens closely to the sound. The pace of the footsteps gave away the fact the person coming towards him was not hollow. Keeping his eyes to his left, Orbeck places his dagger back into the scabbard. Once he sees the Ashen One, without his helm and gloves, walking up towards him, only then does Orbeck fully relax. He crosses his arms as the other man approaches, feint annoyance and asks him, “Ah, good. You finally here. What took so long?” The Ashen One smirked at Orbeck as he walks all the way up to him. “Sorry, had to get Andre to upgrade my new staff.” He held out a strange staff, for it looked more like a war-hammer than staff, with an almost frail looking hammerhead.

Orbeck turned back to the wall to Firelink Shrine; up here, they shouldn’t be disturbed by the other residents of the Shrine. “Very well, you said that you wanted to learn how to cast Farron Hail?” The other man had returned to the Shrine about an hour ago, smelling of a much worse swamp than Orbeck was in when they meet. The Ashen One had all but ran up to him and shoved the scroll into his hands. “Yeah, I ran into one of the Fingers who used it and it did well against me.” _Finger? Oh, he means one of Rosaria’s Fingers. I wonder if it was that Leonhard from the Shrine._ Orbeck had only seen the man once, when he first got to Firelink Shrine. Most of the information he knows about the man came from the Crestfallen man, Hawkwood. Even though the man was uncaring when it comes to collecting the Lords of Cinder, he has a quick eye and ear to others. The man was able to tell that he and the Ashen One had a, ‘special’, agreement, even before Cornyx. And he sat across from Orbeck and hears everything. “Ah, of course. I had already read and learned the spell; and can to teach it to you.”

The Ashen One’s promise of scrolls of sorceries and his promise to teach the Ashen One sorceries were different than the ‘special’ agreement they had made. They would, well, fuck if both was in wanting. This agreement came about from the Ashen One’s charm and Orbeck’s limbo, he had similar agreements with others back when he was an assassin for the Dragon School. Orbeck gave his normal terms, no anal unless he lusts for it and no one else may join them. The Ashen One gave terms as well, nothing involving blades to the groin and he fine with anal but lube must be used. After agreeing to each other’s terms, Orbeck and the Ashen One had grinded against each other until they both came. The only reason that most of the others in Firelink Shrine had even found out about it, was that Orbeck didn’t cast Spook. So, when the Ashen One gave Orbeck a well-done blowjob, everyone heard his mewls. Even the pilgrim, who was on the other side of the Shrine, and the remaining Lord, who was above everyone else, had heard him. Orbeck still couldn’t look the others in the eyes.

Focusing on the task at hand, Orbeck turns his head towards the Ashen One and says, “But, we need to go over the basics of how to cast magic. I know you already know how but it is never a bad idea to practice it.” The Ashen One looks at him as he speaks, before nodding and speaks after Orbeck is done. “Alright, always nice to get a refresher on the basics.” The Ashen One wrapped his arm around Orbeck’s back and placing his hand on his right side. Too close and personal for a teacher and student, but Orbeck welcomes the touch. It was not often others touch him, so perhaps he was a tad touch starved. “Now, sorceries come from three things; focus, catalyst, and the idea of the spell. The idea of the spell is formed from both the spell itself and the sorcerer’s own intelligence.” While most sorcerers know this, the Ashen One only recently learned the basics of sorceries, being a trained knight before his death and rising as unkindled.

Orbeck leans into the Ashen One, mostly to keep his voice down as he explains. “Making new spells is hard for young sorcerers and usually only old teachers and old undead make new sp…spells.” Just as Orbeck was almost done talking, the hand on his side drifted down to his rear. The Ashen One’s obsession with his ass will always be something he doesn’t understand. The other man insists that that it is soft, perfectly round, and feels wonderful in his hands. “Ah, I…Well the spell can come from any source, some think that some spells got their idea from miracles and even some pyromancies.” Orbeck knew he should tell the Ashen One to stop, that he needs to focus on learning magic. That this harmless touches would turn into something more. But, no words telling to stop comes. “But…but most at the Dragon School will mock you for thinking that they need ideas from the other schools of magic.” He remembers a student who was a cleric before joining the school, she had suggested to her teacher to invite a local bishop to the school to help create or improve the spells. She had in turned received 50 lashes and much torment for her “horrid” suggestion.

The Ashen One’s hand slowly and gently begins to squeezing Orbeck’s ass, moving in small circles. Orbeck swallows, mostly to push down the lump forming in his throat, before continuing. “Now catalysts can be just about anything but…, but most sorcerers use wood as a catalyst. This is most likely because wood is easy to transfer the magi…magic through.” He removes his staff from his left side, the Ashen One moving a little for him to grab it. Orbeck tries his best to keep his mind on reciting his old lessons from the Dragon School. But the other man made it hard for him as for he started to grope his ass much rougher. “Some catalysts have jewels, dead animals, or bones as a means of focus. But not all catal…catalysts need anything.” Orbeck holds out his staff for the Unkindled to see that his staff doesn’t have anything on it before setting back on his hip. He tries to hold still and swallow a moan away as the Unkindled gripes his rear with a bruising force. Orbeck heave a sigh and keeps going with his monologue. “Fo…Focus comes from the sorcerer’s mi-!” Orbeck stops as the Ashen One’s touches have gone from playful to much more sexual. The hand that roughly feeling him up, has daftly lifted his shirt a little and slipped into his trousers and knickers.

Orbeck would have ignore the Ashen One, like he had when he first started to grope him, but the other man was no longer wanting to just touch him. The Ashen One’s index finger was now rubbing, pushing gently, against his hole. He jerks his head towards the Ashen One’s faux-innocent face and says, “I…I am going to need you to stop and pay attention.” The other man’s hint of a smile turned into a full-blown smirk, like the cat who ate the canary. The Ashen One tilts his head and states: “But Master, I am paying attention.” Orbeck could feel his face starts to become red and his cock moves with interest. That damn title that the Ashen One gave him, truly he hates it but he loves it anyways. It never failed to make him aroused when the Ashen One playful calls him Master. Pushing his lust away, Orbeck glares at the Ashen One and demands, “Oh really? What did I just say about catalysts then?” He realized he made a mistake when the Ashen One winked at him and pushed his finger against Orbeck’s hole before conveying: “Catalysts are made from wood most of the time because magic finds it easier to move from the sorcerer. And that sorcerers will add things, like gems, bones, and animals, to add to their focus.” Orbeck could only growl in frustration, and a tiny bit in lust, as the Unkindled correctly recants what he had said while still trying to push his finger inside of Orbeck. “Correct. I’m surprised that you are so focused with you also finding the time to molest me.” Orbeck crosses his arms as he speaks but also makes no attempt to push away the Ashen One or tell him to stop. For a warm and twisting flame is starting to burn in his belly. “If anyone isn’t paying attention, Master, it’s you.” Orbeck huffs and rolls his eyes at the Ashen One’s words and the leering look he has, he wasn’t the one expected to teach someone else a spell while getting felt up.

Orbeck wasn’t able make another snide comment before his eyes widen and he bites a moan back as the Ashen One uses his index and ring fingers to open his hole open while using his middle finger to grind against his stretch hole. He groans quietly while forces his eyes to the wall and says in a shaking voice, “As I, I! Was saying, focus comes from the sorcerer’s mind and body. One who is very dexterous, will-oh!” Orbeck grates his teeth to stop whimpers from escaping as the Ashen One caresses his opening with starting at his pinky finger and ending at the ball of his palm. A breathless sigh does leave him as the other man grinds the ball of his palm against his hole. His cock is pushing against his trousers as the Unkindled continues to stroke his opening. “Will, will find themselves castin…casting faster than other who are not as dexterous.” The Ashen One leans into Orbeck’s head, resting his mouth close to his ear. He puffs out hot breath onto Orbeck’s ear as he wraps his left arm around his midsection.

Orbeck levels a look of confusion at the Ashen One as he removes his hand from his knickers. All he got in response is a wink and nod for him to keep going. “Now, to…to casting the spell itself. After taking in the focus from your min-Ahh!!” Orbeck nearly yanked himself away from the Ashen One when his finger returned, wet with some oil or of the like and started to push inside of him. His hands jolted to his mouth, stopping any unwanted wails. Orbeck’s hole closes on impulse to keep an intruder from entering but the finger thrusts its way inside of Orbeck’s opening. He got to first knuckle before pulling out and thrusting back in a little deeper. “Keep going Master. I want to know how to cast Farron Hail.” The Ashen One’s voice is husky and filled to the brim with lust, and uses his left arm to press Orbeck towards him. Making him fit his form into his, Orbeck could feel the Ashen One’s metal leg armor against his left leg.

Orbeck shakily moves his hands from his mouth and places them on top of the Ashen One’s arm that was around him. The pace the Ashen One had set was not too fast or hard to overwhelm Orbeck, but also not too slow or gentle to torment him. His finger was to his second knuckle and was starting to drag against Orbeck’s walls, probing for the group of nerves that would drive him mad with lust. “Ta…taking in the focu-ah focus from your mind and body, one mu, must!” He jumped as Orbeck feels a wet tongue strokes upwards on the shell of his ear as more of the Ashen One’s finger went inside of him, all the way to his third knuckle. Orbeck’s knees started to buckle as lightning shoots through his body and towards his groin. The flame in his belly starts to burn so hot, it felt as if Orbeck’s whole body is going to burn up. Forcing his knees to stay stable, Orbeck tries to go on. “One must also turn their mind to…towards AH, the idea of the spell!” Orbeck jerked up and arched his back against the Ashen One, for it felt like he had been hit with a lightning spear. The Ashen One’s finger had found his nerves and had dragged his nail over it. Several sobs of pleasure leave Orbeck’s mouth as the Ashen One rubs his stomach and shush him while kissing his ear. His finger slows to a gentle rubbing over his bundle of nerves, still making Orbeck tremble with want. Orbeck huffs out several deep breaths before trying to continue. “The-ohh. They must also m-make sure that, ohhh they have the right amount of in…inte, intelligence to, t…to use their cata…catalysts!” While the Ashen One had slowed down for second, he quickly brings the pace back and farther than it was. Aiming for the nerves, he rubs pad of his finger going over when thrusting in and then dragging his nail over when pulling out.

Orbeck gripes the Ashen One’s arm and forces himself to keep talking. “An…and when yo…your focus, the idea of hail, and the cataly…catalyst are all aligned, the-ahHH!” He tossed his head back and gave a short shout as another finger worms its way into Orbeck’s hole. It quickly joined the other and pressed into Orbeck’s nerves, tears starting to stream down his face. “Is something wrong, Master?” It was too much, Orbeck can’t focus on teaching magic while getting fucked by quick fingers. He looked towards the Ashen One, his face looked as red as his feels. His eyelids were heavy with lust and his smirk looked less mocking and more…hungry. “I…can’t k-ohhh, keep going. AAHH!” Orbeck threw his head back again and screamed. He could no longer hold still, he starts to grind himself onto the Ashen Ones fingers, hoping to cum. He hears an uneven breath in his ear before hearing, “We can keep learning after, Master. I’m shocked that you held out this long.” Orbeck feels the fingers leave his hole, he almost shouted in confusion and misery before he was moved from where he was standing. Almost stumbling couple of times, the Ashen One pushed him lightly against the wall. The bricks of the wall felt actually cool against his blazing body, Orbeck ended up sighing in relief, it felt so good. He was so focused on the little relief he got, he didn’t notice that the Ashen One’s fingers until they were back inside of him. “Ngh!” Orbeck bites his lower lip to stop more embarrassing moans and cries from leaving him. Drool from his mouth slips from his teeth and runs down his chin.

Hot breath brushes over his ear again, making his cock start leaking pre-cum. The pace the fingers in his hole had set was ruthless, every time they hit his nerves, Orbeck could see stars in his eyes. If he could care, he would be glad that his face is against the wall, so that the Ashen One can’t see his humiliating face. But the Ashen One knows when he tries to hid his face, even subconsciously. So, he turns Orbeck’s face from having his forehead on the wall to having his right cheek on the wall. Orbeck could see the lust on the Ashen One’s face as he talks. “Master, you look so enthralling. Even the Gods themselves would be in awe of you right now.” The praise for his looks, his drool covered chin, tear streaked face, and unfocused eyes, sent a different wave of fire in Orbeck, this time around his chest. “Oh go-gods, please.” Words, and whines, spill out of Orbeck, he just wants it to end but at the same time, he could live forever feeling like this. “Your begging is more beautiful than most goddesses could dream of being.” The two fires in Orbeck burned brighter with every word the Ashen laid upon him, the cool wall was no longer enough to cool them. He wanted, no, needed to cum soon or he will burn to ash. “Plea-! Please! More, I nee…need more. AHH!” Orbeck’s hands claw at the wall, trying to find some part to gripe, but his hands could barely hold on to anything as the Ashen One’s fingers pound into him. “As you wish Master! I do love serving you so.” He could barely hear the Ashen One over the blood rushing to his ears, but soon felt what he had meant. As for a third finger thrusts in with the two others, sending Orbeck into another scream.

Three fingers are too much, he can’t keep going, Orbeck might die if more are added. Trying his best to look at the Ashen One as he continues to slam his fingers into Orbeck’s nerves. Once their eyes meet, voice slurring, Orbeck pleads with him, “Ple…pleas…ah please, I ohh, I…need t…to! AH!” The Ashen One leans in so close, trapping Orbeck with his body, not that he would want to escape at this point, and bites the lobe of his ear. His fingers slow, thrusting into Orbeck not as deep, brush the top of his nerves but not hitting them. Orbeck could only sob from anguish but the Ashen One quickly speaks before Orbeck dies from lost pleasure. “That’s it Master, tell your best student what you need.” Tears still falling from his eyes, his member so hard and soaked with pre-cum, and mind so over stimulated it could barely think, Orbeck tries to plead with the Ashen One once again. “Please! AHH! Let…let me cum!” Bucking back and while trying to look him in the eyes, Orbeck whines out his words. It wasn’t the best, but it was good enough for the Ashen One. With a smile, he says, “I will do what you wish, Master.” Orbeck only got a lopsided, widen open smile out before all three of the Ashen One’s fingers slam into his nerves again, wild and vicious. His eyes rolled back and his tongue flopped out of his mouth as he shouts: “Yes, yes, YES!” Orbeck felt the fires in him scorch everything in him, with nothing left, Orbeck finally cums.

* * *

Orbeck felt heavy, as if he had no bones and muscles to hold himself up. He was laying on something, no, someone. He opens his eyes and sees his reflection on metal. Looking up a little, he sees the Ashen One, slightly worried but it quickly is replaced with joy. The Ashen One starts to press kisses onto Orbeck’s head as Orbeck looks down at his trousers. They were wet in the front around his groin. Sighing, Orbeck looks at the Ashen One and asks, “You couldn’t have pulled my trousers down so I wouldn’t have gotten them so messy?” He hears the Ashen One laugh a little as another kiss was pressed against his head. Orbeck just hums at the kisses. “I’m sorry, but I will say I was distracted by something.” He was quiet for a second, pretending to think about what he is going to say. “Hmm, I’ll let it go this time. But be more mindful next time.” The Unkindled chuckled at Orbeck’s words before kissing him on his nose. “Oh course, Master.” Sliding Orbeck off his lap, the Ashen One stands up and offers his hands for him.

Orbeck looks at the Ashen One again but notices this time that his face was still flushed and he was still breathing heavy. “Ah, you didn’t cum?” The question left his mouth before he even thought to ask. The Ashen One looked confused for a moment at his question before replying with a smile. “Hmm? Oh no, even though the show was so grand and I could have rubbed myself on you, I was too focused on you.” Instead of taking the Ashen One’s hands that were still out, Orbeck moved his hands over the straps to his codpiece and looks up at the Ashen One with lustful smirk on his face. “How about you allow me to return the favor?” The Ashen One’s smile quickly turned into a leer down at Orbeck which made him feel a little flame dance in his chest. He moves a piece of Orbeck hair to behind his ear, and saying, “Well, there’s a request I won’t ever turn down.” Orbeck quickly removes the codpiece from the Ashen One and pulls his thick member from his trousers. Once out, he places his hands on his lap, licking his lips for what is to come.

Orbeck places a light kiss on the cock in front of him before quickly lapping up some of the Ashen One’s pre-cum. Barely any taste but enough of it to send familiar chills down his spine. He opens his mouth, making sure his teeth are out of the way, and takes the head of the member into his mouth. Orbeck moans around the cock as he starts to swirl his tongue around the slit, trying to get as much pre-cum as he can. “Gods, Master. Has anyone ever told you your mouth feels like sin?” As the Ashen One talks, his hands find their way onto Orbeck’s ears. He starts to rub his ears, lightly, almost like how one would rub somebody else’s head. “Ahh, on the other hand, if your mouth is a sin then your tongue is a blessing.” Orbeck smiles as best as he can before moving his tongue down and begin to take the Ashen One’s member further into his mouth. Orbeck’s years of experience of doing these, “returned favors”, lets him take the Ashen One’s cock very quickly. Relaxing his throat a little, he starts to brush his face into the Ashen One’s pubic hair. The musk alone was almost enough for Orbeck to become hard again. “At some point, I do want to just fuck your mouth and fill your belly with my cum. Ohh, but we can do that later.” Orbeck shivers at the thought of the Ashen One just using his mouth, like a common whore. He could feel the Ashen One strain, trying to hold back. Orbeck licks and sucks faster, wanting to taste, wanting to feel. “AH! May I cum in your! Your mouth?” Orbeck looks up at the Ashen One, him trying his best to hold on until Orbeck shows any acceptance or rejection. Orbeck takes his hands off his lap and pulls the Ashen One’s hips into his face, taking him as deep as he could. Orbeck’s actions was quickly answered with the Ashen One throwing his head back and cumming down Orbeck mouth and throat. Orbeck moans and tries to swallow as much as he can, but some escapes his mouth and runs down his chin, mixing with his drool.

The Ashen One’s cock slipped from Orbeck’s mouth, little droplets of cum and saliva leave with it. Orbeck licks his lips as he looks up at the panting Ashen One and stating: “Mmm, too bad with me being undead, I do miss the taste of cum.” The Ashen One smiles at his words and uses one of his hands to take a bit of the the mix of cum and drool on Orbeck’s chin and places the mix into his own mouth. He whimpers at the act, which makes the other man leer at him. The Ashen One puts his member back into his trousers and place his codpiece back on before offering his hands to Orbeck. “Yes, that is a shame. Here, let’s go and get clean up and actually learn some magic.” Orbeck smirks, pushing a smart comment away, and takes the Ashen One’s hands.


End file.
